


Red Petals and White Flakes

by YuriKah



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriKah/pseuds/YuriKah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss are a loving couple that live together. Weiss is over most of her cold tendencies for the most part and is more teasing if anything. Ruby is her bubbly self that is head-over-heals for Weiss. Multiple connected one-shots of their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss has had a long day at work and all she wants to do is spend time with her girlfriend. Good thing it's mutual :D

Weiss was finally home. She let out a lethargic sigh as she kicked off her white boots and with a roll of her shoulders she allowed her wool coat to fall down her arms as she hung it up neatly on the coat rack by the door. Weiss had a long day at work, seriously, it seemed that everyone at her family’s business firm that wasn’t her just didn’t seem motivated to work. While all her subordinates were slacking off and not getting their reports in on time, she was grinding her fingers to dust typing on her computer’s keyboard for hours trying to make up for her employees lack of enthusiasm. She even decided to skip out on lunch to complete extra work, ignoring the concerns of her assistant who adamantly reminded Weiss that she would pass out if she didn’t keep up her strength, to which Weiss just shooed her off with a flick of the wrist and her trademark scowl.

But the weeks work was over, the early rises from bed, struggle with traffic and infuriating employees that she knew were calling her a dictator behind her back. Sorry if she was the only one who wanted to have a successful business and not end up unemployed. Not that it mattered, she had more than enough money in her trust fund and savings that she could spend the rest of her life lazing about like a certain red-head did and who ate all her food and slept until after 12PM most days. Though that was one of the more endearing qualities of her girlfriend, even if she would never admit it to her face.

And that was why she was so happy to finally be rid of work for an entire weekend, she could take a page from Ruby Rose’s book and simply lay in bed and recover from all the fatigue that had accumulated over the course of the week. Of course the most exciting part of her time off from work was spending time with the bundle of joy that bounced around like she was born with caffeine instead of blood. The girl that had charmed her heart with her pure innocence and completely adorable countenance that could blind a person if they looked too hard. Weiss must have been immune to it, that or she was already blind with love cheesy as it was and embarrassing to think. 

First things first, Weiss needed a pick-me-up from her tiring day otherwise she knew that all Ruby would get is a snarky and cold Weiss that would end up saying something mean without the intention of doing so. Over the years of being together Weiss had managed to rein in her oversensitive and gloomy character that frightened others and ended up isolating herself from other people, meanwhile Ruby had learned to take that side of Weiss light-heartedly since it was an instinctive response from the heiress to act as a defence mechanism when she felt too exposed to someone she wasn’t comfortable with. It didn’t matter to Ruby, they had bared their hearts to each-other long ago and shed many tears over the pain they had been through in their lives. Some of it due to each-other.

Weiss poured herself some coffee with an extra sugar, hey she deserved it and Ruby did too. Though the red-head could afford to lay off the sugar in all seriousness. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she thought of her sweet girlfriend with her bright smile and sparkling eyes that still made her feel like a giddy teenager. Had it really been seven years since they first met? Had it really been four years since they finally gave into the obvious spark and attraction that was always existent between them. Weiss was beginning to recall all they had been through together like when Ruby had brought so few boxes on the day of them moving in together that she wondered how the red-head had survived and kept herself in clean clothes. She took another sip of her drink and felt the light buzz of the caffeine relax her weary muscles and reinvigorate her mind. She heard the quiet patter of footsteps coming from the door on the opposite side of the room as the door creaked open. She decided to ignore the all-too obvious noise of Ruby trying to sneak up towards her, Ruby was never one for quiet but Weiss always tried to boost Ruby’s ego whenever possible. A happy Ruby was a cute Ruby, well, so was a sad Ruby but the former was easier to manage. Most of the time. Plus being the source of making Ruby sad made Weiss feel like a jerk so she liked to avoid that gut-wrenching feeling as much as she could. 

The soft arms wrapped around her waist and Ruby’s head dropped onto her shoulder with a bright disposition and upturned eyes shone happily up at Weiss’ small and tender appreciation of the embrace.

“Hey Weiss-y” Ruby said in a sing-song fashion as she pressed her body flush against Weiss. Weiss blushed and turned her head to see Ruby was wearing nothing but a black dress-shirt that was too big for her and what she hoped were panties under that shirt.

“Hello to yourself, my Rose petal.” She turned her head back to kiss Ruby on the lips before turning her attention back to her coffee which Ruby gasped at.

“Oooooh! Can I have some?” Ruby asked with her puppy-dog look that could slay a heartless dragon. It was seriously the greatest super power that anyone could ever be granted. Though the old saying goes ‘With great power comes great responsibility’ so Ruby rarely ever used her eyes unless her barriers of self-control broke down. 

“No.” Weiss said definitively and Ruby pouted in response. “However…” Weiss reached over to the side of the counter where she had placed her handbag and routed around inside it for a few seconds while Ruby pursed her lips in confusion as she racked her brain for what Weiss could be slyly smiling about before Weiss’ hand retrieved a bag of triple-chocolate chip cookies that she had bought from the nearby convenience store. Ruby’s jaw dropped and a smile spread from cheek to cheek. “I managed to find these on my way back. Don’t eat them all at once, I would prefer it if my girlfriend kept her figure.”

“Marry me?” Ruby squeaked out thankfully.

“I don’t think we’re ready for that yet Ruby.” Weiss chuckled back as Ruby settled for a kiss on the forehead that Weiss gave her.

“Fine. But when you propose to me make sure it’s a ring made out of cookies!” Ruby seemed adamant about the idea and squeezed Weiss close as she asked, the bangs of her hair bobbing back and forth as she jumped lightly on her toes. 

“Pretty sure I’ll be buying you rings every five minutes if I did that. It would cost me less to buy you a diamond ring in the long run.” Weiss quipped back and felt Ruby squeeze her again, the soft and warm breaths of her lover tickling the edge of her ear. She blushed and almost fumbled her coffee mug out of her hands. Ruby’s hands started to explore more of her suit-clad body until they rested on her petite breasts and slowly kneaded over them.

“I was thinking about you all day you know…” Ruby’s voice sounded lonely, troubled and most of all heavy with desire. Weiss could feel Ruby shifting her weight from side to side as she tried to be as sensual and suggestive as possible though it wasn’t another of Ruby’s strong points. She was more of the submissive kind than the dominant, it was mostly Weiss taking the lead during their intimate moments. Still, whenever Ruby tried to entice Weiss it was undeniably charming. Weiss placed her hands directly over Ruby’s hands and entwined their fingers together before taking them off her chest and placing them around her waist again. Her coffee was all but forgotten about as she gently hummed in pleasure at the soft contact of their two bodies.

“I’m sorry I let you feel all alone. Want dinner?” Weiss could feel Ruby’s frown and pout over her advances being evaded by Weiss. She left a lingering kiss against Weiss’ neck and smirked in the same place as the trailed her lips against the soft pale skin.

“Can I eat my cookies with it?” She tentatively put, hoping Weiss wouldn’t deny her two of her favourite activities in a row. Weiss hummed in contemplation and the younger girl groaned at her lack of an answer.

“Is my cooking not too standard?” Weiss teased, hoping to extract a desirable reaction out of Ruby.

“W-What?! Of course it is! Your cooking is like…the greatest thing in the world! W-Well the greatest thing in the world is you of course since you cook the food! Not that I think of you as a thing!” Ruby stammered as she began her hopeless rambling that wanted to include all of her thoughts in one sentence whilst her mind moved a million miles an hour. Weiss spun around and looked into the eyes of the girl who was still an inch or two taller than her. Her face was scrunched up in a painful way as her thoughts tried to incoherently make sense. Weiss placed one of her long dainty fingers on Ruby’s lips and silenced her.

“Quiet my Rose petal, I love you too.” Ruby went as red as the highlights in her hair and Weiss placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Go sit at the table and I’ll start cooking something nice.” Weiss instructed, her face changing in expression towards her more controlling CEO face that she used when trying to ‘motivate’ (or more accurately, scare) her employees.

“Shouldn’t I help? You’ve been working all day…” Ruby looked guilty, obviously about her lack of an occupation. Strictly speaking that wasn’t true, Ruby was a website designer but her work took little time to complete so she rarely ever had to leave the apartment for anything really. Mostly she was emailed by her contractor what the customer wanted and then she created a few varying templates, sent them to the customer and asked them which they wanted the most. She then made a completed version and she was done. Meanwhile Weiss worked gruelling hours whilst working on a schedule that demanded so much work in such a little amount of time her it seemed almost inhumane to ask that of someone. In all seriousness she was sometimes nervous that Weiss would grow tired of her lack of work and laziness, yet the snow-haired beauty always found a way to put Ruby’s anxieties to rest.

“Okay, turn the oven on.” Weiss stepped aside and gestured at the white and red coloured monster that loomed ahead of Ruby. She tilted her head and glared at the machine ahead of her. She took a hesitant step towards it and looked at the array of buttons and nobs ahead of her that surely controlled it in some way. She questioned as to why there wasn’t a simple on/off button that would easily indicate how to turn it on. She decided to reach out for any button or nob ahead of her and take a guess, only for Weiss to audibly click disapprovingly and Ruby whipped her head away.

“Fine!” Ruby trudged off around the table a few feet away and rested her chin on her arms as she slouched and pouted towards Weiss, who had a sadistic and teasing smile on her face as she went to work on fixing them some bacon and eggs.

“If you asked, I wouldn’t mind showing you how to work it…” Weiss alluded before winking back at Ruby, who shot back to her feet and ran up to Weiss’ back and placed either hand on Weiss’ shoulders before reaching her girlfriend’s ear.

“Please teach me my Snowflake~” Ruby said in a pleading way to Weiss’ ear, Ruby’s hot breath against her made her whole body shake and started to kinder the growing fire in her lower abdomen. She was not going to be able to wait until after their meal for sex. She gulped back her immediate desire and stood slightly to the side so Ruby could get a better look at what to do. While Weiss had no doubt Ruby wouldn’t learn, remember or use this skill but it was nice to spend some time bonding over such a simplistic act. And that’s exactly how they spent their time, Ruby leaning up against Weiss as she listened scarcely to what Weiss was saying, more focused on the beautiful quality and sound of her voice while drawing ‘R+W’ on Weiss’ back which the heiress seemed to notice from the rouge colouring evident on her face. 

They then they ate, managing not to give into their animalistic desires as they speedily ate their meals which shocked Ruby as to how unladylike even Weiss was committing herself. Still, it made Ruby smile how she was the only person on Earth that Weiss would show her such an informal and open part of herself. Ruby really was hopelessly in love with Weiss, as was Weiss with her. Neither of them could want anything else.

 

The two girls practically tackled the door to their room down, Weiss’ hands exploring Ruby’s body, only stopping to cup Ruby’s firm and round ass making Ruby’s breath hitch from the sudden and rough contact. Ruby’s hand were wrapped in Weiss’ hair, pulling her closer so she could kiss Weiss deeper and deeper with tongues running over lips and teeth before they started wrestling for control over the over as they traded saliva. Ruby started nibbling on Weiss’ bottom lip, eliciting a pleasured grunt from Weiss. They toppled over the edge of the bed all fell onto the red satin sheets below with Weiss led on top of Ruby, massaging Ruby’s curvaceous and buxom chest as she unbuttoned the sole piece of clothing that was covering them. She yanked the shirt off of Ruby and tossed it thoughtlessly to the floor below before placing her open palmed hands either side of the panting Goddess below her.

Her cheeks were a bright crimson, both from the embarrassment of being so exposed and the lack of oxygen after the intense round of kissing. Ruby swallowed hard as Weiss trailed a single finger down her chest, teasing the flesh burning with desire for her touch. For the sweet release that only Weiss could give her. God she fucking needed it. When Weiss was finished with her teasing finger she took off her suit jacket, pulled loose her tie before continuing to discard her clothing with wanton abandon until she was in nothing but her underwear: A frilly bra and panties that Ruby just couldn’t rip her eyes away from. They outlined her petite and sculptured body, Ruby stretched out an arm and ran her fingers over the lacy material covering her hipbone and traced the fabric slowly with appreciation for the sexy attire.

“Wow Weiss…” Ruby exclaimed with a distant and quiet voice.

“What is it?” Weiss seemed slightly concerned with the faltering and quiet voice of Ruby as her eyes stuck to the underwear that she was tracing.

“You’re so beautiful…” Ruby sat up just a little bit so she could cup Weiss’ face, rubbing a thumb over the scar that lined Weiss’ eye, taking a moment to appreciate the person that Weiss was, the kind and supportive lover with the hard and cold shell that took Ruby all too long to crack.

“Look who’s talking you dunce.” Weiss used her oh-so affectionate nickname for Ruby that always left Ruby with a bit of a glower to her face but Weiss couldn’t help it, any face like that sent her heart soaring. It was a guilty pleasure, and she was more than happy to admit that. “You’re quite literally the most adorable idiot who was, is and ever will be on this planet.” Weiss smiled down and leaned into Ruby to share a kiss, less passionate than loving and to convey those feelings of trust and care.

Weiss reached out and softly pawed at Ruby’s exposed breast, grabbing and squeezing the mound of flesh before applying the slightest amount of pressure with her thumb over the nipple, making Ruby gasp at the pleasure being spread through her body like a warm slap of air making every nerve tingle and every muscle seize and shiver. She moaned out Weiss’ name as the older girl captures a taut nipple in her mouth and rolled it with her tongue before ever-so-slightly nibbling on the stiffened object. 

Ruby reached back and grabbed the satin sheets below her to exert some of the static in her muscles as she writhed below Weiss’ body as the heiress kissed all over her chest and slowly began to slide down Ruby’s body until she reached Ruby’s black, lacy panties with red roses stitched into the centre of the offending items that blocked Weiss’ continued attack of her most sensitive areas. On any other day Weiss would have admired the perfect combination of sexy and cute that covered Ruby’s crotch, but the blue-eyed girl was starving for sexual release, and Ruby was the only morsel nearby. She ran her fingers under the fabric and pinged it against Ruby’s thighs making the younger girl whine in pain when the elastic whipped back.

“Weiiiiiiiiiiis!” Ruby moaned her lover’s name in annoyance as Weiss ran her hands back under the garments and slithered back over to her partner who now pouted as she puffed her cheeks and actively avoided eyesight with the girl on top of her which, given how beautiful she was and how that was even more with her being naked, was more difficult than she would have liked.

“Yes, Rose petal?” Weiss smirked and kissed along Ruby’s chin until the taller girl turned back around the enjoy Weiss’ sensitive kisses as they reached her lips, lingering their before she moved back down to Ruby’s nipples.

“N…Nothing…don’t stop…” Ruby begged, and she begged wonderfully. Weiss had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from asking Ruby to beg for pleasure over and over again, tonight she just wanted to enjoy Ruby’s moans. Her more dominant personality could be sated another night.

Weiss rested her head in Ruby’s cleavage before she trailed a finger around her nipple, making Ruby jerk her head back at the teasing. “Say it please.” Weiss asked while she focused on drawing out the ‘please’ of her request.

“I love you my Snowflake.” Ruby said calmly and Weiss brought herself up to feather kissed all around Ruby’s face before planting another loving kiss on Ruby’s lips, capturing her tongue in the process.

“Thank you dear.” Weiss said graciously as she trailed back down Ruby’s body and returned to her panties, making a sour expression at the items that offended her so. She ran her hands under them and pulled them down to Ruby’s knees, a sticky shimmer in the low-light of the room connected Ruby’s sex to the panties and Weiss only grunted in arousal at Ruby’s juices that already coated the insides of her thighs by her femininity. Weiss ran a finger between the girl’s folds and Ruby practically sung in appreciation for the gentle pang of pleasure that shot from her abdomen. Weiss licked up the folds of Ruby’s pussy before gently passing over the clit and watching Ruby’s thigh tense up as her arms all but convulsed at the stimulation. Weiss clamped her mouth around Ruby’s clit and spread her pussy lips with two fingers before she inserted a single finger inside Ruby, the red-heads insides trembled at her touch and began to clench down and crush Weiss’ digit. She curled her finger to rub Ruby’s walls (one of the actions that made Ruby scream in delight more often than not) and all the girl below her could do was shoot her eyes open, stare at the ceiling as noiseless breaths escaped her as the pleasure began to build. Weiss pumped her finger in and out of Ruby whilst lapping her tongue, sucking and biting Ruby’s sensitive node, all sending the girl into a magnificent mix of euphoria and ecstasy. Her juices were flowing all over Weiss’ fingers that were now churning inside her as they hit as deep as they could go whilst increasing into three inside her. 

“OhmygodWeiss!” Ruby screamed as she tossed and turned below her as her orgasm ripped through her and left her a heaving, twitching mess. Weiss clambered over and moved next to her, rubbing the entrance to her pussy to help Ruby ride out the aftershock of pleasure. She trailed an arm up her lover to comfort her and they shared another kiss as Weiss pulled the blankets over themselves. And snuggled close.

“What about you Weiss?” Ruby asked but was silenced by another kiss.

“Shhh, that was plenty for tonight Ruby, we’ll worry about me another time. How about some sleep?” Weiss suggested and Ruby rested her own weary head against Weiss’ chest and brushed her legs over Weiss’ with their hands entwined on the bedding between them. Ruby let out a happy smile as she looked into the icy-blue of Weiss’ eyes.

“I love you my Ice Queen.” She said simply and Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Are you still calling me that? You’re such a dork.” Weiss shook her head with a smile.

“Yeah, a dork with super-most amazing girlfriend ever who bought me cookies, made me dinner and then gave me the best orgasm ever!” Ruby grinned and Weiss couldn’t help bit blush.

“How can you so shamelessly say that?” Weiss returned to smiling after recomposing herself and raised her eyebrows inquisitively as she spoke.

“Says the girl who just fucked me?” Ruby raised her own eyebrow.

“Touché my love.” She cuddled Ruby tighter “And what would you want to do tomorrow?” she inquired.

Ruby gave the question some thought before yawning with a shrug “Sleep?” Weiss shook her head.

“Would be a waste of our weekend.” Weiss informed her. If they weren’t being proactive or outgoing, Weiss wasn’t having any of it.

“Says you.” Ruby scoffed and went back to thinking. “What do you want to do?”

“Me?” Ruby nodded “Well there is the opera, they’re showcasing a new adaptation of Mozart’s…” Weiss began before Ruby bopped her nose.

“Boooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrring!” She said childishly “Yang told me there was a fair in town, wanna go?” Ruby asked and Weiss looked down at her with a frown.

“And, pray tell, why would you ask me what I wanted to do if you were just going to suggest something else?”

“Cause I think your voice is pretty?” Weiss rolled her eyes and stole another kiss “Sooooo…yay or nay on the fair?” Ruby asked and Weiss snuggled down on the pillow below her.

“Not my first choice, but hey, I’ll manage.” She smiled.

“Night Weiss-y” Ruby started to close her eyes as sleep hit her hard out of nowhere thanks to her orgasm. Weiss laid her own head next to her and yawned herself, making sure to cover her mouth even though no-one was there.

“And pleasant dreams to you as well.” She said, amused, before letting her own weary mind take her to the land of rest.


	2. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby decide to go out for lunch. A more detailed look at their intimate moments away from the bedroom.

Weiss stirred in her bed, the warm glow of the morning sun shook her from her sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes to feel the soft and gentle breathing of Ruby resting her head on Weiss’ shoulder. Weiss couldn’t help but smile down affectionately at Ruby, her entire disposition was calming and relaxing just to look at and if it hadn’t been for plans that Weiss had been preparing for them to do she would join Ruby in her slumber. 

Okay, maybe Weiss did take some time off work to be as lax as her employees and think of dates for Ruby and herself, but at least she was attempting to do something constructive with her time rather than talk about whatever nonsense her subordinates chattered on about. Or so she liked to delude herself, after all, the amount of time she just fantasised about Ruby while simply ignoring her duties as a CEO probably made her look like a hypocrite, but hey, who wouldn’t spend their time relentlessly thinking about the cutest bundle of hyperactivity that had ever existed?

She softly withdrew from Ruby’s embrace, thanking whatever god was listening that she didn’t find herself clamped down by Ruby’s arms otherwise she would have to wake the younger girl up, and her heart just wouldn’t be able to take that kind of burden when Ruby started looking miserable at being robbed of sleep. So Weiss walked over to her wall-mounted mirror that let her check herself out. She still wore her underwear from the previous night and decided that she wouldn’t spend a second longer looking like a slob, so she pulled off her underwear and threw them into the washing bin to be cleaned later when she had some free time to herself. She gently opened and closed the bathroom door as to not wake Ruby up prematurely. She turned on her shower to the warm setting and let the initial feeling of boiling water sear her skin until her nerves grew accustom to the sudden stimulation of warm water.

Once done with that particular morning routine, she dried her hair and decided that clothing was the next best item to obtain. After procuring some new lacy undergarments (Because who knew when she’d want to impress and arouse Ruby? Better be safe than sorry) before finding her long sleeved white dress with the skirt ending around her knees. It wasn’t too formal but still screamed her financial capability. Finally she threw on a cobalt coloured cardigan for the day in case it got a bit chilly. 

Meanwhile Ruby awoke unceremoniously as she began to roll around the blankets beneath her until they covered her face and began to steal her breath away. Her brain immediately brought her out of her comatose state and she sat up with a spring, throwing down the blanket that still clung to her face. She looked over to Weiss, now fully clothed, and sighed to herself before laying on her stomach in Weiss’ direction and swung her legs up and down.

“Aww, I missed the show!” She complained with a fake pout on her face that immediately faltered when Weiss turned, a suspicious smile directed at Ruby.

“Oh? And what show would that be Ruby?” Weiss continued sorting herself out as she tied back her ponytail off to the side and brushed her hair into place. 

“Nothing, nothing. I just like watching you get…naked.” Ruby said like a horny teenage boy and Weiss rolled her eyes at the statement as she kept her eyes trained on the red-head that rested her chin in her arms that were supported by the bed.

“Can you go 12 hours without wanting to see me naked?” Weiss asked with a disbelieving look on her face.

“Can you Snowflake?” Ruby responded earnestly and Weiss shrugged back.

“I have to, I’m in charge of a whole corporation…though I will admit it’s not an easy task to commit oneself to.” Weiss mumbled towards the end of her sentence and bit down on her lip as the validation took place on Ruby’s face in the form of a grin that spread from cheek-to-cheek. Weiss then turned around to face Ruby looking slightly bereft of mercy and negotiation as she pointed to the bathroom door and then at Ruby. “You, my Rose petal, need to shower and get dressed. I thought we would go out for lunch before going to that fair you were talking about,” Ruby tilted her head and admired Weiss’ aptitude for playing along with Ruby’s preferences. Ruby was so going to win Weiss the biggest stuffed animal the fair had on display for this. “…and as much as I would like you to be naked all the time…” Weiss gestured up and down at Ruby’s naked form, making the red-head purse her lips at the idea of putting clothes on “I think it would be best for you to put on some clothes and clean yourself up.” Weiss winked, obviously referring to the events of the previous night.

Ruby stole a glance at their alarm clock, which Weiss always set for 10AM on a weekend, and saw that it was 9:48AM and saw she had plenty of time to wash and dress herself appropriately. 

“Fine. I’ll go take a shower for my Weiss-y” Ruby skipped over to Weiss and planted a kiss on her girlfriends cheek before disappearing behind the bathroom door, Weiss lifted her hand to her cheek and felt the lingering sensation of Ruby’s pink lips. She smiled like an idiot.

“Such a dork…” Weiss chuckled to herself.

 

They both exited the apartment, Ruby in black skinny jeans, black t-shirt and a red hoody. The two of them headed towards the elevator that took them down towards the ground floor of their apartment complex. After that they started making their way around the building, located in the centre of the metropolitan city, where the parking lot that housed Weiss’ Mercedes was parked. 

Weiss had picked out a pleasant family orientated English restaurant that was around a 20 minute drive from their home. She appreciated the small and humble things in life when she was around Ruby, it was a soothing and therapeutic experience to have food made for her without a large crowd involved like so many of the extravagant events she was usually invited to because of her reputation and position in her company.

She looked over to Ruby who fished around the side compartment of the door for several of her CD’s. It was one of the few things that could make Ruby sit still for longer journeys, it made Weiss recall the last time they had tried a road trip together on their one year anniversary. Eight stops later (with only thirty miles travelled) to allow Ruby to stretch her muscles and practically run about like a small child they had decided to return home. While Weiss adored her lover like no other, she really did make it difficult to enjoy activities of the mind that involved patience and little physical activity. They had shared a few fights over Ruby’s lack of self-control but Weiss couldn’t really blame Ruby, one of her allures was her high-levels of energy after all.

Ruby fumbled around with a few of her selections and furrowed her brow and frowned whenever she looked at the tracks and songs that were on the CD’s that didn’t appeal to her. That made Weiss question as to why Ruby had picked those CD’s if she wasn’t even going to consider them. After a few minutes of Weiss turning her attention back to road ahead and swerving in an out of the streets and turns she needed to take, Ruby finally had made her choice and stuck the disc into the reader between the two women and waited for the alternative rock to start kicking in. Ruby lightly head-banged to the music before she could see Weiss’ amusement as she watched her out the corner of her eye, Ruby’s face became flushed and she looked away.

In all truth Weiss hated Ruby’s choice in music, it was far too loud and lacked the elegance of the more classical genre that filled up her own music library but Ruby liked it, so that was that.

“So…you don’t mind my music right?” Or maybe not as Ruby voiced her question in a minute squeak.

Careful Weiss, play it cool. “Yes, I dislike it quite a bit, but ignoring it helps me focus on driving.” Weiss smirked to herself and Ruby squinted at her judgmentally. “But you like it, so I couldn’t care less about my own preferences.” 

“Thank you…” Ruby’s eyes sparkled magnificently at the idea and she went back to lightly bobbing her head as she swayed side-to-side while listening to her music.

“Anytime my Rose Petal.”

 

Ruby bounded into the restaurant on the side of the street between some bigger buildings suited for businesses that dwarfed the small restaurant in size but gave it an attractive and cosy ambiance about it. Ruby opened up the door and waved Weiss over quickly with excitement etched on her face as Ruby licked her lips at the smell of food that hit her face when the door opened. 

The restaurant wasn’t too wide since it had to abide by the width of the larger buildings next to it, but it made up for it with a length that stretched a surprising amount. It mainly consisted of tables and booths, with the flooring a dark-red carpeting and all the furniture made out of mahogany wood.

“Hello ladies, table for two?” A waiter asked Ruby and she nodded quickly before grabbing a hold of Weiss’ hands and leaded her along as she followed after the waiter. He took them over to a side-booth opposite the bar. It had red leather seats and a small monitor that played some football match without any sound as to not disrupt customers’ enjoyment of their food and conversation. “Would you like to order drinks?” he asked and passed them each a small menu of drinks to select from ranging from wines and bears to soft drinks like Coca Cola and the likes. 

“Hmm…” Weiss hummed to herself as she scanned the selection of drinks, she really wanted to check out the red wine they had available but alas, she was driving so she decided on something non-alcoholic. “I’ll have a lemonade thank-you.” Weiss said graciously and passed the menu back to the waiter who wrote her order down.

“And for you Miss?” he asked Ruby, who was in the midst of skimming the selection of soft drinks, Ruby was never good at handling alcohol like Weiss was and she didn’t want to ruin the day they had planned by getting drunk or tipsy.

“I guess I’ll have…a diet coke.” Ruby decided to keep her sugar levels down, she already was as giddy as a schoolgirl to spend a whole day with Weiss. It was best not to overdo it before the day had already began. 

The waiter took their menus away and went off behind the bar to acquire their selections, meanwhile Weiss was leaning her chin on the back of her hands as her elbows rested on the table below.

“You seem very excited today.” Weiss had observed Ruby’s excitement and smile that had been plastered all over her face for the entire day.

“Well yeah! I get to go out on a date with Weiss Schnee! The student council president-” Ruby began to list why Weiss was so cool before Weiss had moved her hand to place a finger over Ruby’s mouth like she always did to silence the girl.

“Former student council president. I haven’t had that position in six years my love.” Weiss corrected and Ruby rolled her eyes like it was a minor issue that Weiss was fixated on correcting.

“Whatever. I barely get to spend time with you because of your work y’know? So a date with you is like the single greatest thing ever to me!” Ruby exclaimed louder than necessary and Weiss gestured for her to quiet down “Sorry. You bring it out of me.” Weiss tilted her head in defeat at that.

“Sorry about that. Really is a pain sometimes.” Weiss looked a little guilty and Ruby began waving her hands in dissent about Weiss’ guilt.

“No! Don’t feel bad, I love how committed you are!” Ruby stated and Weiss caught hold of that claim of affection.

“Oh? And what else do you love about me?” Weiss teased and Ruby placed her finger on her chin as she considered the most important aspects about what she loved about Weiss. Meanwhile the heiress sat there patiently for Ruby’s response, looking amused at how much thought the younger girl was giving it.

“Well you god-damn sexy for one.” Weiss couldn’t help but let her head fall down as she struggled to contain her laughter.

“Noted.” 

“You’re like, super smart. You…can do anything you want, you’re ambitious, you’re a little cold to people but you only want what’s best for them even if you don’t know them, you’re funny, you make me feel special and…” Ruby’s blush had been growing into a brighter and brighter shade of red the more she spoke, however now it reached its peak “I love your smile.” Weiss moved her hand in between them and Ruby took her hand in her own as they entwined their fingers. “And you have a really badass scar if you haven’t noticed.” Now Weiss dropped her head onto the table as she started laughing furiously, damn she loved how sweet Ruby was.

The waiter returned with their drinks and offered them a new menu of foods that were on offer as well as the days’ special that was on. He left telling them to take a few minutes to decide on what they wanted to order. Weiss regarded the food with general curiosity as she had no idea what she would have liked, an omelette was something she rarely ever managed to treat herself to and it was part of the lunchtime special that was 20% off, not that the last part mattered to her but she wasn’t opposed to the idea of people charging her less.

Ruby on the other hand wanted to impress Weiss, like she always tried to do, by choosing something that looked more elegant and stated ‘Hey Weiss, look how super mature I am and am in no way a broken record about the foods I like’ though Ruby noticed how that category didn’t seem to exist in the desired sense. 

Weiss could see the internal struggle Ruby was having with her food choice and she squeezed her girlfriend’s arm to obtain her attention. “Hey, Sherlock, try picking something you like for once.” Weiss was all too used to Ruby picking foods she thought would astound Weiss and ended up failing to eat…at all really. Ruby snorted in derision and closed her menu before resting her cheek in her palm.

“What are you having?” Ruby asked.

“An omelette. Looks really nice actually.” Weiss informed Ruby and showed her the tasty, sizzling egg-based treat that Ruby’s eyes widened at.

“I guess I’ll have one too!” Ruby smiled and sat back up before a plastic ball bounced its way over to Ruby and landed on her seat. A single eyebrow shot up at the sight of the ball that she picked up and inspected. A small child walked up to the table, shaking nervously as she placed her hands on the edge of the table and pulled herself up to get a better look of the two women.

“E-Excuse me, can I have my ball back please?” She asked and Ruby’s eyes glanced between the ball and the girl and she realised the ball belonged to the girl ahead of her.

“Oh! This is yours?” Ruby asked and the girl nodded “Sorry, here you go.” She handed the ball back to the girl before she thanked them and ran off back to her own table. Ruby couldn’t take her eyes of the bundle of innocence as she played with other children around her age. She thought how it must have been amazing to be a parent with such amazing children. She was broken from her daydream by the soft call of Weiss’ voice.

“Want one of them?” She asked grinning to her lover and Ruby recoiled at the sound, looking appalled.

“Weiss!” she silently shouted “We can’t kidnap a child! That’s illegal you know?” Ruby lectured Weiss who brought her hand down across her face as she sighed in exasperation.

“No you dolt! I meant do you want to have a kid yourself one day?!” Weiss scowled at Ruby who mouthed a drawn out ‘Oh’ and blushed at her own folly.

Ruby fiddled with her fingers under the table as she thought about the idea, she remained silent even as they had their food delivered as she thought about it. Would she want a child with Weiss? Hell yeah. It would be amazing to be a Mother with Weiss and raise their own bundle of joy. She knew there was plenty of treatments Doctors could offer that would make it easy for them to have a child and even some experimental operations that fused the DNA of two women to have a child between them without a sperm donor, but that was all too much for her. She knew that one day, yes, she wanted a child of her own and to be there for her child unlike her own Mother, but she wasn’t confident in her own skills as a Mother. Plus she was still only 23, it was too soon to be considering such things at this point. Still, it was good to gauge where she was and the fact that such an idea involving Weiss only made her happy told her that they were going in the right direction. 

She gently tapped at her own plate, realising she and Weiss must have gone about 30-40 minutes without talking and she started to feel bad about ignoring Weiss to be concerned about her own issues with being a Mother, not even taking a moment to consider how Weiss was feeling.

“I’m super sorry I just shut up and didn’t bother talking to you about it!” Weiss smiled back at her and finished off the last part of her meal before taking a breath and sitting back.

“Its fine my Rose petal, you can tell me now what you think, take your time.” She gestured for Ruby to continue. 

Ruby’s heart was racing, her lungs felt raw and the words got caught in her throat. She was never good at talking about such serious issues, usually she would act defensive and find a way to duck away from the problem and not talk about it for as long as possible. But Weiss’ eyes just drew her back, the love she had for the girl motivated her to talk and express her worries.

“I guess…I want to. I really want to have a child with my Snowflake.” Weiss nodded happily at that but remained quiet “But…I think it’s too early for us y’know?” Another nod, a little more serious in terms of demeanour but Weiss still managed a smile that tugged at her lips “I think I’m a little scared too…what if I’m a terrible Mom…?” Ruby said nervously, her breath hitching and let out a throaty groan of worry. Weiss stood up and walked over before sitting next to Ruby and taking her hand in her own and rested it on their laps.

“It’s okay. It’s okay to be scared. Do you know how scared I was when we started going out? I was terrified I would scare you off with how cold and distant I could be, I thought I’d say something that would hurt you and drive you away. But you made me see how kind and…generous I can be. Ruby, you’re the sweetest, friendly and endearing person I’ve ever met; you’d make a great Mother.” Weiss explained and Ruby felt tears sting the corners of her eyes from the honesty and beauty in the way that Weiss articulated her opinion of Ruby. The red-head rested her head on Weiss’ shoulder and clutched her hand tight.

“You’ve become so soppy and cheesy Weiss-y” Ruby teased and the snow-haired girl looked mock-offended.

“Well I never!” She replied.

“Yep, I guess all that Tsun-Tsun melted away and became Dere-Dere!” Ruby kissed Weiss’ cheek and looked at the bill that had been left on their table “Wanna split it?” 

“I’d rather split you!” Weiss whispered deviously as she brought her lips as close to Ruby’s ear as she could, even grazing the skin as she left a ghostly kiss there.

“C-Car sex?” Ruby asked as she pulled out her wallet and slammed more than enough money to cover the bill of the food.

“Car sex.” Weiss nodded in agreement, now it was her turn and haul Ruby and lead her along as they exited the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be scarce due to college and exams. Not all chapters will be linear or chronological to the last. Some will come in that are flashbacks too, just a heads up.


	3. Red-headed Deliveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has to work late, so Ruby brings her dinner to her workplace. Fluff and smut is certain to ensure~

Weiss was in the middle of writing and finishing yet another pointless exercise in futility in the fruitless endeavour at finishing her work for the day. She sat behind her desk as her hands flashed across her keyboard at a blinding pace that almost left smoke trailing behind her as she did so. However, her work kept piling up and up and she knew she would have to pull an all-nighter for the third day in a row and she simply huffed out a deep lacklustre sigh at the idea of all the work that was staring back at her. Budget reports, employee evaluations and not to mention the meetings she had to organise for the days ahead with her subordinates over the company’s successful 3.4% rise in revenue for the last quarter were just the prologue of the eight act-long list of jobs that Weiss had to finish before the week was out.

But she didn’t have much of a choice much as it pained her to admit, she was working herself to the bone and yet it seemed like the work was dividing by Mitosis just in spite of her social and love life. Well the latter was actually all that existed in terms of the former but she could boast about Ruby and the beauty that was that girl, which surely made up for the lack of numerous friends right?

She knew that she should inform Ruby before the girl got worried and barged into the building asking to see Weiss, after the last time when Ruby tried to run past three security officers before getting tackled to the ground Weiss wasn’t willing to leave Ruby out of the loop.

She pulled out her phone from her coat pocket and opened up her short list of contacts before finding Ruby’s name preceded and followed by heart emoticons. If anyone ever found out that little display of affection that Weiss had, something she even kept hidden from her younger lover, she would be absolutely mortified and go on a killing spree to save herself from the embarrassment. She opened up a text to Ruby and began typing to the Red-head.

Weiss: Sorry Ruby, pulling an all-nighter again. I’ll make up for it tomorrow okay? Xxx

Weiss hoped the kisses would be enough to quell Ruby’s certain disappointment over losing more quality time with Weiss. After settling back into the motion of working on her reports and schedules for the company, as well as feeling awful over leaving Ruby alone for another night to eat terrible take-out food, her phone buzzed at the sound of Ruby texting her.

Rose Petal: Again? Seriously? That’s what U said last time…;-;

Ruby’s lack of proper grammar mixed with correct spelling aside, Weiss covered her eyes with her hands in a gesture of self-loathing and regret over choosing to work late. It was like she could feel Ruby’s pout even from all this distance away. Soon after, Weiss’ phone buzzed again.

Rose Petal: Hve U at least got somethin 2 eat there?

Weiss immediately started typing back as she glanced towards the door into her office, whilst there wouldn’t be any issues with someone seeing her texting since they would assume it was work related, she couldn’t help but feel paranoid.

Weiss: No. I’m afraid I thought I could get done early tonight and had planned on making myself something when I returned. Unfortunately I have been proven wrong yet again.

Weiss drummed her fingers on her desk in abject boredom while she awaited Ruby’s almost certainly well thought out and articulated reaction that would surely make even Shakespeare jealous of her control of the English language. Weiss smiled at her own thought, Ruby really didn’t due her high-levels of intelligence justice by writing in the manner that she did. After around 15 minutes without a response from the Red-head, Weiss started getting worried but had enough faith in the girl to not repeatedly text or call Ruby to ascertain her whereabouts and health. No, right now she had a long list of work that needed to be completed as soon as she could physically do so.

After another 20 minutes Weiss’ phone buzzed to life again and she almost jumped out of her seat, not expecting the response at all after deciding that Ruby must have been sulking and refusing to talk to Weiss anymore. Weiss couldn’t help but breaking out in a smile when she saw Ruby’s name (or more accurately her nickname) appear on Weiss’ phone’s screen when it vibrated.

Rose Petal: Okay, I’ve got some Chinese food from the take-away now, heading over <3

Weiss’ mouth dropped for a second and she needed to take a moments to try and comprehend the message that Ruby’s message was trying to convey back to her. It should have been a simple task that evoked one of her trademark threatening expressions or a goofy smile at the information. But what sat in front of her greatly worried her to the point where her brain required a few moments to absorb everything. 

Most people wouldn’t think that Weiss being texted by her lover would make the already pale executive become ghostly. But she was dating Ruby Rose. Ruby Rose. The girl that had barrelled through her whole office building, caused numerous breakages and almost got sued by someone she smashed into before being halted by security, all just to say hello and check up on Weiss. She needed to deter Ruby, and fast. She picked up her phone and typed out her reply to the red-head quicker than any of the typing she had done previously that night.

Weiss: Have you forgotten last time?! Just take it home and leave it in the fridge, I’ll warm it up when I get home.

Weiss leaned back in her chair and rubbed her forehead to try and exert some of the tension that was building up in her body. She loved Ruby, but after the last instance she had made it very clear that Ruby wasn’t allowed on the premises without Weiss’ permission and constant supervision. Ruby replied a few moments later.

Rose Petal: Sorry Weiss-y, already in the building! XD

Weiss didn’t have time to respond or form a proper reaction to the situation as the phone in her office began beeping and a red light started flashing indicating the front the desk was trying to get a hold of her. Weiss swiped at the phone and tried to compose herself as best she could, she would not let Ruby reduce her to a nervous wreck. Plus she needed to use that trust she had built up with Ruby over the near decade. She was certain that Ruby would learn from her mistakes, not to mention the idea of the secretaries seeing the younger stood there in her trademark hoodie with Chinese food in her hands and their sceptical faces at her appearance gave Weiss a chuckle.

“This is Miss Schnee, what do you need?” Weiss asked as monotone as she could muster with the whole situation acting like a typhoon of thoughts and anxieties in her mind.

“Miss Schnee, a girl here called Ruby Rose says she has a meeting with you? Should I call security?” Weiss bit down on her lip at how the secretary (who obviously wasn’t present for Ruby’s last expedition into Schnee incorporated) naturally assumed Ruby was some maniac. Weiss took a deep breath as she began to formulate her response.

“No, no that’s quite all-right. She’s been expected. Please send her up.” Weiss shook her head and hung up the phone as quickly went back to typing, deciding that any work she could get done was better than none, after all, Ruby was going to be a handful for her.

 

Weiss sat typing on her keyboard for a few minutes more, shooting a glance at the door to her office, as she waited for Ruby’s eventual arrival. After a deathly silent ten minutes, Weiss heard a very timid and quiet knock echoing further into the office than the instigator of the knock probably intended.

Weiss leaned round her monitor and smirked “Hang on I had a wardrobe malfunction, God my underwear is all over the place!” Weiss tested the ability and full range of her theatrics as she decided to see how gullible her lover was, rolling her eyes as she finished her sentence.

Suddenly the door exploded upon with an enormous swing that sent a gust of wind before the wind kicked up her ponytail from its force. Standing in the doorway was Ruby, face flushed with crimson, she was panting and the white bags holding the Chinese foods were waiting behind her.

“Huh?” Ruby tilted her head and her expression evolved from confused to disappointment at how she had been tricked “You cheat!" Ruby stamped her foot on the floor below and retrieved the bags.

“Not my fault if you’re easy to manipulate.” Weiss winked and Ruby responded with just as much maturity by sticking her tongue back at Weiss before plopping down on the chair opposite to Weiss on the table. Weiss stacked a few more papers that were on her desk while Ruby rummaged around the bags she had by her feet, Weiss watched attentively as Ruby placed a few Styrofoam cases that wafted an intriguing smell over to Weiss and reminded her of her malnutrition.

Ruby nudged the case intended for Weiss over to the CEO so that it covered her keyboard so to prevent her from doing her own work, Weiss chewed the inside of her own cheek as she debated whether or not to give into her desires and just eat or if she should stand by her pragmatic ideal of finishing her duties first. 

“This place is like a maze!” Ruby said with her words slurring from the food she had in her mouth as she idly swung her legs back and forth “I had to ask, like, three different guys where to find your office!” Ruby relayed her story as Weiss nodded attentively as she moved to slide her package of teasingly delicious food away with the back of her hand before fixing her sight on the screen ahead of her.

Ruby looked hurt and picked up some food with her plastic fork and waved it in front of Weiss’ screen.

“Come on Weiss-y, here comes the plane~” Ruby smiled assured that her little joke would go down well and Weiss would give in to what must have been painful levels of hunger.

“Not now Ruby.” Weiss mumbled coldly as she hunched herself over to try and block Ruby out with her monitor. But if Weiss thought that would come close to conceding defeat then she was sadly mistaken. 

The red-head stood up and walked behind Weiss before placing her hands on the back of Weiss’ chair, glancing to her computer tower to gauge its distance from her, a devilish grin streaked across her face.

“Hey Weiss, is your latest piece of work fully saved?” Ruby asked and Weiss hummed as she nodded her head. “Cool!” Ruby kicked at the power button and shut Weiss’ computer off with one swift motion without causing any damage, superficial or otherwise.

Ruby quickly skipped back round to her seat making sure not to take in the wrath-filled stare that Weiss sure to have been donning. She sat down and while looking at the ground she pushed Weiss’ food back to her before looking up sheepishly.

“B-Bon appetite!” Ruby giggled nervously as Weiss looked between Ruby and the food, both with silent contempt.

“Ruby…” Weiss growled out her name like it was the worst insult she could muster “I’m going to give you five seconds to give me a reason I shouldn’t kill you right now…” It was an empty threat, no-way Weiss would kill Ruby other something as trivial as having her nights work momentarily halted, but it still sounded damn scary.

“Umm…well…” Ruby began as she nervously tapped her fingers together.

“Five…” Weiss began her count, what would happen when she got to zero was anyone’s guess.

“I’m super cute?” Ruby tried but Weiss only scowled. That excuse was not going to cut it today.

“Four…”

“You love me?” Ruby tried again to no avail as Weiss gritted her teeth.

“Three…”

“You’d be lonely without me?” 

“Sounds like a reward right now. Two.” Weiss crossed her arms as she gripped on so tightly to her arms the blood flow may as well have stopped.

“I-Um…well…you see…” 

“One.” Ruby grimaced as she reached for the box of food by Weiss and held it up to her face.

“I really, really don’t want you to faint from working too hard! Plus if you’re going to kill me, do it on a full stomach okay?” Weiss eased up and drooped her head in defeat. She moved her hand to the box before clutching it and then she started to eat the food within, it was by no means a meal befit for a Queen, but it would certainly do. Ruby in sighed in a quiet victory, though she had been scared half to death a moment ago.

 

Weiss silently picked at her meal, she didn’t really like Chinese food. Truth be told she really didn’t like any food at all. It was just a varying list of likes and dislikes, nothing that she was opposed to eating but at the same time there was nothing she really enjoyed either. What made eating enjoyable was Ruby as company, which was really a moot point given the sterile and hospitable atmosphere she had laid in place after her (fake, she really wanted Ruby to understand it was fake) death threat. Ruby just sat there, quickly picking at her food with intent and desire, but she also looked nervous and out of place. Weiss sighed to herself and stood up, made her way to the girl’s seat and jumped onto her lap to straddle her legs.

 

“Wha! Weiss!” Ruby said in shock as Weiss brought their lips together in a brief moment of passion, quickly moving to slip her tongue in and flick it against Ruby’s own as they fleetingly melded together, only for Weiss to retreat and press their forehead together.

“Thank-you Ruby, I don’t deserve you…” Weiss whispered under her breath and Ruby nuzzled closed into the crook of her neck.

“Nuh-Uh, you’re amazing! The first time I met you I was all like: Whoa! That girl is hella hot! I’d give anything just to hug her!” Ruby said defensively of Weiss.

“What? Even after you toppled my bags over and I lectured you until you were about to cry?” Ruby smiled crudely and Ruby couldn’t fight her own blush.

“I was not going to cry!” Ruby pouted as she laid her head flat against Weiss’ shoulder.

Weiss ran her fingers through Ruby’s black hair with its red tinges that only seemed to add to the complexity of the girl, feeling the soft locks that had grown since when they had first met, now going past her shoulders.

“Of course, perhaps I was just being full of myself thinking that I could make you cry.” Weiss chuckled and leaned across to kiss Ruby’s nose lovingly.

Ruby initially wanted to continue their back and forth like they always did, but the hands running through her hair were hypnotising and mesmerising from the soft streaks of tingling stimulation that Weiss’ digits left. Weiss knitted her hands around Ruby’s neck and brought their lips tantalisingly closely as she kept her eye contact rigid and constant with Ruby’s own.

“How about…we forget the food for now? Move straight onto dessert?” Weiss suggested and Ruby couldn’t help but letting out a vigorous and heartfelt laugh back at her lover. “And what’s so funny?” Weiss inquired whilst Ruby tried to reign in her laughter when she nipped at Weiss’ cheek with a kiss.

“Hearing you say something like that? You make us sound like we’re in some kind of cheesy porno! Not very ‘Weiss-like’ y’know?” Ruby smiled broadly and Weiss waited for the final spurts of Ruby’s laughter to conclude.

“Ruby Rose!” Weiss called out sternly, grabbing the attention of the younger of the two and her eyes went wide. “Do you, or do you not, want to have sex on my desk?! Is that ‘Weiss-like’ enough for you?” Ruby nodded hastily without a word escaping her lips, only a husky breath being caught in her throat.

Weiss brought her hands back to comb through Ruby’s hair as she straddled the red-heads hips with a little more weight. Their lips met again, kissing slowly, passionately and with a rare type of tenderness that could only communicate the vast levels of love and care they had for each-other. Weiss motioned to speed up their tonguing of each-other by adding swirling movements and nibbling on Ruby’s bottom lip. 

Ruby moaned in pure pleasure at the actions being performed by the lightweight women on top of her, leaning into the perfect blur of pain and pleasure Weiss’ teeth were sending her bottom lip through. She brushed her hands up the thighs of Weiss and ducked them under her skirt to fiddle with Weiss’ underwear along with caressing her ass, beckoning with a small push for the white haired girl to grind a little harder on top of her and increase the friction between them to properly ignite the fire growing in her lower abdomen.  
However the girl on top of her gifted her with one last breath-stealing kiss that was sloppy in style but left Ruby in a gasping heap on the chair below her. Weiss silently retreated before leaning on the edge of her desk, shoving the boxes of food and her own keyboard out of the way as she did so. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly along with her hair falling dishevelled around her face. A few loose strands partially sheltered an eye. She stared hungrily at Ruby, eyes as rigid as they were just like when they had begun, lips smiling in a parted manner all the while. 

Ruby couldn’t contain it anymore, she rushed over and began pulling articles of clothing off of Weiss without permission. Her hands begun trembling with nervousness after pulling Weiss’ tie off and letting it fall to the floor alongside her jacket. She inwardly chastised herself for the moment of weakness, Weiss always had the annoying trait of reducing her to such a sorry state.

She almost didn’t notice it at first until Weiss’ tender and calming voice whispered into her ear, Ruby looked up and felt her hands in Weiss’, being gently entwined in her own. Weiss looked supportive and reassuring in her expression.

“Hey it’s okay, calm down. I’m here. You’re doing fine. Just take it slow, okay?” Weiss slowly withdrew her hand and cupped Ruby’s cheek, turning it momentarily so she could place a linger kiss to it.

Only Weiss could make Ruby feel both so vulnerable and confident, she thought it was oddly ironic how Weiss had always been the nervous one. The one to use fear and vicious words to make up for her anxiety around people. And now Ruby was being consoled and encouraged by her. Chances were that Weiss would respond to that proclamation by saying it was Ruby that made her like this. It made Ruby smile how far they’ve come, and how far they still had to go before they were done growing as people.

 

Ruby ran her fingers up Weiss’ skirt again, slipping her fingers under the lacy garments to brush against Weiss’ slick folds, dripping with wetness at this point. Weiss forced the gasp trying to expel itself from her throat being biting down firmly on her bottom lip as well as digging her nails into Ruby’s shoulders. As a sign of encouragement, Ruby rubbed more of her fingers against Weiss’ core and teased the entrance. Weiss’ stifled her breaths in high-pitched squeals at Ruby’s touch, her entire body shaking and growing hot from the bare touch of Ruby’s fingers.

Ruby slowly slid a finger inside, keeping a slow and gentle rhythm with her digits movements inside of Weiss, rubbing along her inner walls and curving them to push up against the most sensitive segments inside Weiss’ pussy, occasionally leaving the girl so overstimulated from the electrical surges of pleasure and stimulus that her mouth hung open with wordless breaths escaping.

Ruby sped up her rhythm, along with her number of fingers inside of Weiss, moving to fuck Weiss with three fingers that were so slick with her juices that Ruby could effortlessly push her three digits into Weiss without any effort, the only opposing force was the convulsion and clenching of Weiss’ pussy on her. But even that only served to motivate Ruby to push and fuck Weiss harder, the deep blush casting over Weiss’ face and her quick haggard breaths indicating she was getting close told Ruby she was ready to be pushed over the edge.

Ruby brought her thumb over and flicked and teased Weiss’ clit, Ruby had barely begun her procedure to give Weiss her orgasm when the former heiress clamped one hand over mouth to muffle her scream as she clutched onto Ruby’s arm in a gesture for Ruby to slow down since it had become too much for her. Her body then relaxed, clinging on to Ruby’s fingers inside her as they clenched down on her harder than she had before and stared back at Ruby as she focused on her quick breaths that steadily rose and deflated until her body had calmed down.

Ruby moved to pick Weiss up and bring her back to straddle her lap like they had done beforehand, cuddling Weiss close and feathering kisses along her jawline and lips as she helped Weiss return back down from her euphoric state of her orgasm, gently massaging Weiss’ back as well. 

“D-Did I do well?” Ruby asked sheepishly, her voice falling several decibels as she voiced the question, a flush spreading over her features as she did so.

“Really…you’re the one who’s nervous and my assistant might have heard me being fingered? God you’re such a…dunce…” Weiss panted between words as she focused on restoring her regular order of breathing still. She moved down to kiss Ruby on the forehead again “But a dunce I love.” She smiled, and so did Ruby.

“I love you too, my Snowflake.”


	4. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Ruby and Weiss moved in together. Plenty of fluffy moments.

Weiss was busy running around making sure everything was straight and perfect, she wanted the apartment to look its upmost neatly orientated and cleanliness had to be paramount above all else otherwise she wouldn’t ever forgive herself. Ruby may have not been one to keep her dorm room clean whenever Weiss had spent time there, honestly she was so repulsed by the amount of dirty underwear that was strewn about all over the place she almost gave up on Ruby right then and there. That would have been idiotic of course, Weiss may have been a neat-freak but to end what would eventually be the perfect relationship over Ruby’s lack of cleaning skills would have been an awful decision to say the least.

That thought played over in Weiss’ head just a little bit more than she would have liked, now that they were living together she would certainly going to lay down some ground rules with Ruby. Namely what was allowed on the floor, and undergarments certainly one of them…unless Weiss was the one ripping them off Ruby, then they could stay there for a minor amount of time whilst Weiss would be enjoying the more intimate and pleasurable moments she shared with Ruby.

Weiss blushed at the thought and shook the ideas out of her head, thoughts like that could wait until later for when Ruby had settled into her new surroundings first. For now all she wanted to focus on was preparing the apartment for Ruby’s arrival and creating a suitable environment so Ruby could relax from all the effort moving her boxes surely would take her.

A few strikes came from low on the door to Weiss’ apartment, she shot up knowing that it was almost certainly Ruby and dashed over to the door before stopping to straighten out her skirt and smooth her hair into position before she grabbed the door and pulled it open moderately to peek through the gap to see Ruby stood there peeking back at her.

“Happy moving in day?” Ruby shone merrily before opening the door the rest of the way to properly great her lover and now roommate, Ruby Rose.

“Hello there my dear, I hope you’re well?” Weiss asked and Ruby rolled her eyes at how formal Weiss was composing herself. Weiss, expecting such a response, already moved to silence Ruby with a kiss before she could properly compose her retort “You have most likely expelled a great deal of energy with moving all of your things, so I will conduct myself in a respectful and yet tender manner.” Weiss smiled widely.

“What I need is plenty of kisses, cuddles and cookies to keep me going.” Ruby answered back as brightly as she always did, her one-track mind and its endearing mannerisms only serving to make Weiss chuckle back at her lover.

Weiss moved to give Ruby room in order to move into her apartment so she could place the boxes she was carrying under both of her arms down and grab the surely numerous amount of boxes that were left. Until Ruby stood there with a tilt of her as if to ask Weiss what they were doing next. 

“Where are the rest of your boxes?” Weiss nervously chuckled and Ruby’s eyes darted from side-to-side over the question before she pointed to the boxes already deposited on the floor.

“Umm…right here? Or are they invisible?!” Ruby sounded excited as she picked up one of the boxes and shoved it right in front of Weiss’ face to which the older girl slightly recoiled from the sudden thrust of the box “Can you see this one?!”

“Yes Ruby but…” before Weiss could even get onto putting them back onto the right subject matter Ruby had already dropped the box and picked up the other one.

“Then this one is invisible right?!” Ruby looked certain about Weiss’ ignorance of the box ahead of her from the furrow of her brow and Weiss was almost tempted into leading Ruby along with the idea. Oh why not? It would be fun.

“What box are you talking about Ruby?” Weiss sounded as patronising as possible about her question and overacted to the best of her ability.

“Oh…my…God…this box is magic Weiss! It’s totally here!” Ruby was jumping up and down in giddy exhilaration and delight as she laughed at the idea.

“Totally! I can’t see a thing! Oh wait…no I can see it, it’s not magic. Sorry Ruby.” Ruby looked in complete despair at Weiss’ admission and she put the box down slowly as she frowned.

“That was mean Weiss…you totally had me going…” Ruby scuffed her shoes on the floor and pursed her lips in dissatisfaction.

Weiss patted and ruffled the taller girl’s hair and caught Ruby’s lips in between her own gently before reminding herself of the entire reason as to why she played along with Ruby’s whimsical belief of invisible boxes. Ruby was by no stretch an idiot, but she was certainly gullible enough that she would believe most things told to her, especially when it was Weiss given the level of trust between them. She was never malicious about it and always apologised, hell, even Ruby sometimes saw the humour in the spectacle.

“Ruby, why do you have so few bags? Is this really all you own?” Weiss asked and Ruby raised a single eyebrow dubiously as she pointed down to the two boxes.

“You make it sound like this isn’t much…” Ruby now seemed sceptical of herself as she picked up one box “This is clothing,” she swapped it for the other box “And this is comics, books, games and documents.” Ruby explained.

“What about furniture? Cutlery? And this looks like barely any clothing, it looks like you only have three sets of pyjamas! How did you get by?!” Weiss looked stunned, shocked with mouth agape while Ruby looked slightly troubled by Weiss’ almost frenzied reaction.

“Whoa, calm down She-Hulk, I gave most of my old stuff to the Salvation Army so underprivileged kids could use it and I thought you would have plenty of stuff like furniture anyway.” Ruby explained with a shrug like it was an inconsequential matter. Ruby was always like that, she was so Zen that she usually gave up all of her clothes to the unfortunate without second thought, even if it did leave her with an undersized wardrobe. 

“Wait…’She-Hulk’?” Weiss’ nose scrunched up at the name, she had no idea what it meant but was certain it was an insult in some way, shape or form.

“Oh! Hang on a sec…” Ruby took out a Swiss army knife from her pocket and cut open the duct tape that lined her moving box and rummaged around the box whilst Weiss peered around her to see the various gaming items and stacks of comic books that were, to her surprise, neatly stacked within Ruby’s box. “Here! This is what I meant!” Ruby pulled out a comic book with a green woman, muscle clad and ferocious in both countenance and actions as she ripped a helicopter in half with her bare hands as explosions filled the background. Somehow Weiss wasn’t surprised that such a violent and expressive comic of a women with most of her clothing torn off was a favourite of Ruby’s. “You know, grrrr, I’m the Hulk; you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry. Except you know, a woman.” Ruby was very animated about how she described the character on paper before ending with an all too obvious tone of voice and shrug as if it was a perfectly apt way to describe and explain what she was talking about when, in actuality, Weiss was just as lost as when Ruby had begun her explanation.

“Well that is…wonderful Ruby…” Weiss did her best to restrain her critical and perhaps unsympathetic nature so as to not insult Ruby.

“I’m sure I’ve explained my comics to you before.” Ruby crossed her arms as she dropped her comic back into the box below.

“Yes, however, I always ignored you. You’re so cute when you ramble…” Weiss went off into her dreamland, where she did nothing but fantasize about her most favourite aspects of Ruby. Ruby eyed her with patience, waiting for the older girl to be broken out of her thoughts. Eventually she ejected the machinations of her mind and refocused attention on Ruby. “Well anyway, your charitable nature aside, how about I show you around?” Weiss suggested and Ruby cocked her head to the side looking humoured by Weiss’ idea.

“But…I’ve already been here like…a gazillion times! I know the place like the back of my hand.” Ruby responded, feeling it necessary to show Weiss the back of her hand with her regular flurry of bodily gestures. 

“Just humour me would you? It’s your first time in here as a roommate after all.” Weiss reasoned with beautifully glittering eyes that could have competed with Ruby’s own puppy-dog eyes for the most persuasive expression ever to be conceived by mankind. Ruby had no choice but to cave to Weiss’ suggestion (which felt more like a demand in hindsight). Weiss placed her open palm in front of Ruby and the red-head took her hand in a begrudgingly affirmative squeeze, the thought swam around her head that traits of Weiss had rubbed off on Ruby, though the same could be said about Ruby’s traits on Weiss.

 

Weiss took Ruby all around her two-floored apartment, the lower half consisting mainly of spare rooms that Weiss didn’t use as well as kitchen built into the corner of the room next to the door into the apartment. The lower floor also contained a lounge area with expensive white-leathered furniture and a flat-screen TV that Ruby swore was the biggest television she had ever seen before, in fact every time she ever entered into Weiss’ abode it still shocked her how grand in scope and expense everything Weiss owned was. Though in actuality, that may have been more to do with her own humble beginnings than Weiss’ choice in material possessions. 

The upper floor was equally extravagant in both design and expense, you always get those kinds of perks when you’re the CEO of a worldwide company, having a glass staircase lead up to the second floor that branched off into two different corridors that were lined with both original paintings and wooden doorways. Weiss explained that each door led into a room outfitted for a particular use, for example, one was a media room with its own personal movie theatre and another had been designed to be a games room with all kinds of varying consoles. 

This was all old news to Ruby though, after all she had been to Weiss’ home so many times at this point that she knew it like the back of her hand, but she loved that Weiss was making the effort and giving up her time to give Ruby her own personal tour. It was surprisingly sweet of the older girl to try such as dorky and impractical manifestation of her own love and care for Ruby. 

Eventually, Weiss took Ruby to a door slightly more styled and detailed to the rest of the apartment, carvings were deeply etched into the door. They all seemed to have some kind of symbolic meaning to Weiss, a snowflake to give honour to Ruby’s nickname for her, a rose as tribute to Ruby herself among many other important images that have popped up throughout Weiss’ life. 

“…And this, my Rose petal, is our room.” She expressed the “our” in such a manner that was particularly smooth and elegant, almost like she had been practising that very line for weeks. It sounded both robust and yet so simplistic, turning to face Ruby as she said so with a smile on her face with their eyes locked with so much emotion and meaning the rest of the world may as well have melted away bar them and that room. The only thing blocking them was that door, and Ruby was about to break it down just to get in there and soak it all in. But that proved unnecessary for the most part, as Weiss opened the door so agonisingly slowly that the tension hit the boiling point, but the door did in fact open and soon Ruby stood staring into the shining example of both compulsive cleanliness and luxury.

It shouldn’t have felt so dramatic, there had been countless times that Ruby and Weiss had thoughtlessly entered into the room before without contemplation about the meaning of the situations. But this time was different, it felt like a new, exciting and terrifying experience to Ruby and Weiss. Ruby was so divided about how scared and yet excited she was to properly enter into the room and absorb the atmosphere within, to admit to herself that this domicile was just as much hers as it was Weiss’. Still, it felt like some intangible wall of their relationship had completely tumbled down and now a whole new direction could be taken, one that included so much more cohabitation and trust in one-another but at the same time it also felt like a whole new level of significance and responsibility had been placed on themselves. Ruby wondered if this was a signal that she should be afraid of, but honestly it only served to spur her on and commit herself more to Weiss and from the tightened grip and yearning smile of endearment on Weiss’ face, the same could be said of her white-haired lover.

Weiss kept eyesight with Ruby, carefully stepping into the room with Ruby’s hands in her own. She drew their bodies deadly close together that Ruby swore if she was an anime character would have made blood shoot out of her nose. She probably ventured into that realm of thought in an attempt to ignore her growing urges to take Weiss then and there as well as to overlook her anxiety over her confused abundance of thoughts that were rummaging around her mind. She began chuckling at the idea and Weiss, still smiling, cocked her head to the side in a slight bewilderment at the sudden change of atmosphere.

“What’s going on in that empty head of yours?” Weiss jokingly jabbed at her lover.

“Nothin’, just thinking about how beautiful you are~” Ruby grinned back at Weiss and both girls moved their hands to hold each-other by the hips, Weiss joining in to Ruby’s supposed humour with a mild chuckle of her own.

“Care to say why my attractiveness is so amusing?” Weiss asked back and Ruby just shook her head.

“I’m sure I’ve explained it to you before, but you probably just ignored me!” Ruby giggled slightly louder than before and Weiss looked surprised by the witty retort.

“Ah, only too fair. So, what do you think of the room?” Weiss asked.

“It’s beautiful, but only half as beautiful as the girl standing in it…” Ruby began leaning forward until their lips were alluringly close.

“Yes, I would definitely say the same…” their lips met, love and tender care the focus of the connection between them as they shared a perfect embrace of physical and emotional adulation between the two of them.

It could have been hours, or it could have been seconds, but the two women just stood their admiring their embrace without movement, their slow breathing making the only sound between them. They just wanted to stand there and appreciate the feeling they were currently experiencing, completely exposed and vulnerable to the other. It was perfect.


	5. Lights and Frights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang head to the Fair! Ruby hates haunted houses, who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is divided into two different chapters due to length and time constraint it would take to write it in one go, in total it's longer than any single chapter previously but individually it's shorter. Thank you for your patience for this update.

Ruby stared at the intense array of colour that stretched high up into the night sky and illuminated it with the bright tint of flashing lights that lined and covered the numerous and various forms of rollercoasters, Ferris wheels, stalls that housed a plethora of treats and sweet foods that practically made the red-head drool with excitement.

She squeezed Weiss’ hand with crushing affection before she started energetically bouncing up and down while her indecisive mind couldn’t quite come to a conclusion over what she wanted to experience first. While Ruby was demonstrating her level of enthusiasm and anticipation in quite an intense physical display, Weiss was quite content to simply sit by and observe both the beautiful blare of screams of the current patrons and the bright shine of nostalgia inducing hue that was given off from the fairground that was in front of them with a quiet level of appreciation.

“Oh my god Weiss this is amazing! I mean I had imagined it would be awesome but this is like ten times more awesome then the most amazing thing to of ever happened ever!” Ruby squealed like a little child before turning to Weiss to hold both of their hands in each-other “Best. Date. Ever.”

Weiss stifled a small chuckle at just how peppy and animated Ruby was making herself out to be over everything that was going on. Though she was certainly happier for her to be like that in their current situation just on the outskirts of town where the fair was taking place in the middle of a usually empty field except for public events like this. Previously they had been in the car during the drive over and Ruby’s excitement made it particularly difficult for Weiss to focus on the task of driving.

“I’m certainly glad that you like it so much my Rose petal, just try and save some of that enthusiasm for the actual rides okay?” Weiss warned Ruby with a smile, more jokingly than anything and Ruby nodded eagerly that started a minor internal debate within Weiss as to whether that exhibition of eagerness was done out of spite or not. Though she decided that Ruby probably hadn’t thought that deeply about it.

“Sure! Now let’s go find Yang and Blake okay? They said they would wait by the ‘Hells Horrors’ for us.” Ruby grabbed a hold of the former heiress’ hand as she yanked her onwards deeper into the forest of carnival games and rides that stretched out ahead of them without waiting for confirmation or consent of her lover.

 

“Where are they?” the raven-haired women inquired to her blonde counterpart, craning her neck around to investigate the avenues of direction that were around them to try and locate the people in question she was talking about. “They said they would be here 15 minutes ago…” she squinted her eyes disapprovingly and sighed, much to the delight of the blonde who threw her arm around the raven-haired girl with vice-like strength in a display of excessive affection.

“Come on Blakey! Since when has Ruby and Weiss ever let us down?” the blonde chuckled with a toothy grin, the press of flesh leaving Blake with the slightest of blushes that explored more and more of her face as the blonde kept her in that position.

“Fair-” Blake pushed off the blonde which took a considerable effort given how the blonde was taller as well as weighing a significant deal more than her light frame “-enough.” she admitted with a grunt before stretching out the strain in her neck from the headlock she had been locked in. “But I’m still a little worried. Wow, look at me. I’m worried about Weiss Schnee…” Blake shook her head with a barely recognisable incredulous smile on her face. Weiss and Blake naturally just never seemed to get along when they were in high-school together, always at odds and always competing against each-other for the better grades and trophies in whatever competition was up for grabs. Not for the sake of winning or pride, but usually if not always just so the other could boast over the other. It was more of a rivalry than a personal hatred, though at times the line between those two distinctions was blurred. 

Still, after constantly being together; due to the nature of them always competing and Blake’s blonde friend (called Yang) being Ruby’s half-sister and a large deal of maturing the two girls managed to eventually finally call themselves friends. That all being said it wasn’t the perfect relationship, arguments were common and heated between the two with the odd occasional insult being throw in to the mix. But for the most part it was peaceful between the two and they enjoyed their own brand of friendly competitiveness and humour.  
Eventually over the crowd of bodies that were all weaving in and out the various avenues of the fairgrounds came a bouncing red-head with a snow-white coloured hair trailing behind it along with the faint sounds of frustrated complaining coming from the white haired one in specific. Blake curled her lips upward in a coy smile and chuckled to herself while Yang leaned forward to try and inspect what Blake was finding so comical. Not long after did she notice Ruby waving vigorously towards her half-sister and calling towards the two of them.

“Yang! Blake! Sorry we’re late!” Ruby smirked as she released her clamp of a grip on Weiss, leaving the panting woman to heave in and out in order to try and retrieve her stolen breathe and compose herself before the former heiress would undoubtedly shout at Ruby over her forceful haul of Weiss. 

“Unacceptable!” Yang said in an obviously forged display of disapproval, and while Weiss and Blake could obviously tell Yang was attempting to tease Ruby, the younger girl of the group seemed to take it all too seriously. Yang extended her toned arm and pointed a deadly finger at Ruby’s nose, partially squeezing the tip of her nose down with it “In order to achieve proper repentance you will come with me to the ‘Hells Horrors’ segment of the fair!” Weiss rolled her eyes at the almost cringing levels of terrible acting that Yang was making them all suffer through. The idea that perhaps Yang was also trying her best to imitate Weiss with her little act to convince Ruby to come with her also wore on Weiss’ nerves slightly, yet she managed to ignore the frustration. The result of Yang’s demands that Ruby was taking far too seriously would probably result in the most humorous of situations due to Ruby’s lack of preference with purely frightening mediums like haunted houses or horror movies, quite ironic since she was more than comfortable with roller-coasters being the adrenaline junky she was. However, you wouldn’t catch Weiss anywhere near one of those things, safe or otherwise she never had a good feeling when it came to roller-coaster. Ruby would have to drag her onto one before she would willingly set foot on them. 

“Nuh-uh! No way! Never! Not gonna happen!” Ruby flailed her arms in an excess and multitude of directions and manners to display her disparity and reluctance over the idea, but soon found the strong grip of her sister’s arm wrap around her stomach, lifting her up before carefully depositing the Red-head on her shoulder “Y-Yang?! What are you doing?!” Ruby squealed in confusion as the blonde began taking her long strides effortlessly despite the 5’6 (she had grown a little through the years to Weiss’ annoyance) girl being draped over her.

“What do you think sis? We’re going to ‘Hells Horrors’!” Yang sadistically chuckled and the colour rushed out of Ruby’s face, her moans of fear slowly becoming fainter and fainter as they disappeared into the crowd of bodies.

Weiss innocently inspected her nails with a wry smile sat upon her features, she wouldn’t admit it but she did enjoy the sight of Ruby suffering just a little bit after being dragged about by her lover. Just desserts and all that. 

Blake crossed her arms and raised a single eyebrow at Weiss, cocking her head to the side “Wait, are we really doing this?” she asked and Weiss offered a shrug, more out of a lack of defiance to stop Yang than to imply uncertainty.

“Come now Blake, it’ll be fun…” Weiss winked at Blake before putting her hands on her hips at sauntered off after Yang and Ruby.  
“If nothing else, I’m sure we’ll get a laugh or two out of it…” Blake mused dryly to herself.

 

The ‘Hells Horrors’ portion of the fair was a typical attraction of the grounds that you’d expect to see. A simple entrance shaped into flames that led into course-like area within small building. It was dimly lit, all the employees were dressed and painted to look like your average Halloween costume: Witches, Devils, Ghosts and even more wincingly typical costumes. Weiss groaned and rolled her eyes when all of them would jump out behind their obviously placed cover to hide them and yell “Boo!” or “Bleh!” or other such non-terrifying nonsense. It was becoming so mundane that Weiss wasn’t even giving them any form of attention and simply wanted to get to the end of the linear course to end the horrific torture. Though it was a different form of ‘horror’ than advertised. Weiss joked to herself that the girl in the white dress was walking through the demons and monsters with such bravery that minstrels would one day write songs about her display of valour and courage, and yet on the other end of the spectrum she heard the high-pitched wails of someone not too far ahead of her. A distinctly feminine scream at that. 

“Oh Ruby…” Weiss took her head in her hand and sighed deeply to herself before taking a moment to take a deep breath and look as comforting as she could possibly muster before continuing on her walk of snubbing every single spring-launched cardboard cut-out of Cyclopes and miniature dragons (which Weiss thought defeated the point of a dragon since its size was part of its imposing factor). She carefully trekked through the course until she found Ruby curled up in the corner of the hall whimpering to herself with Yang whispering gently into her younger sister’s ear most likely trying to comfort her. Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed, on one hand it was almost pathetic to see a grown woman crying over the most trivial and clichéd of haunted house lay-outs, and yet on the other hand she felt terrible seeing Ruby like this. 

The former heiress took a hold of Ruby’s jacket and pulled her up by her own side, her grip tight on her and unrelenting. Her gaze was firmly fixed ahead of her so she couldn’t exactly see Ruby’s reaction, but the lack of whimpering and sniffling implied that Weiss’ decisive action was at least somewhat positive.

“If I could carry you I would, but I’m not that strong, so just keep your eyes shut and I’ll lead us out okay?” Weiss instructed before planting a soft kiss onto Ruby’s forehead which was now deposited on Weiss’ shoulder with her eyes firmly shut.

“O-Okay…” Ruby nodded into Weiss’ shoulder and tightened her own grasp on the older girl’s waist with both hands either side of her. For a brief few moments, during which they continued to walk down the remainder of the house at Ruby’s own dawdling pace and her all-together halting whenever someone or something jumped out at them, they remained in silence until Ruby’s soft voice just spoke up enough to become audible “Thank you for saving me Weiss-y…” Ruby murmured quietly and Weiss found herself smiling just a little before resting her own head on top of Ruby’s. She shot back a look to find Blake and Yang stood some way back with the Raven-haired of the two lecturing the blonde over her conduct, though Yang was mostly unfazed by Blake as she stared more at Blake’s body than focus on her words.

“Anytime my Rose-petal, I’d do anything for you. Maybe we should get some cotton candy to make up for it?” Weiss smiled down at her lover and felt just a slight spring in Ruby’s step and the gentle vibrations from a hum of pleasure.

“I’d really like that!” Ruby finally looked up, eyes sparkling and full of love and life for Weiss, interest and attention firmly fixed on Weiss and Weiss alone. She gently kissed Weiss’ jawline, adding in the brief sensation of passion as she sucked on the pale white skin of Weiss. “Actually…I’ve got a better ride in mind if you don’t mind…” Ruby smiled into her kiss and felt Weiss hum in agreement. 

“You better not make a joke about you being taller than me or me being short…” Weiss flicked her eyebrows up as they had all but stopped for Ruby to kiss her way around Weiss’ jawline and neck, sucking on Weiss’ pulse point just enough to leave a small hickey. 

“You take all the fun out of it…” Ruby giggled, her hands beginning to explore more and more of Weiss’ body before the heiress clutched onto the red-heads hands with her own, sending a jolt of fear up her back.

“Sorry Ruby, but Weiss Schnee isn’t a ride for the faint of heart, it can get pretty…intense…” Weiss smiled daringly, Ruby swallowed her lust and desire for her lover back down her throat just so she could control herself a little better.

She pressed her ample chest up against Weiss and stole a glance back at Yang and Blake, who at this point where trying their best to ignore the foreplay that was currently going on. “Oh I plan on it Snowflake~” Ruby bit down on her bottom lip and smiled up at Weiss who mirrored her own mischievous grin back at her. 

With the exit of the house now in sight, Weiss thought how she may become an adrenaline junky of her own accord, if this type of ride happened often enough. Public displays of her own affection towards Ruby were rare enough as things were, but right now, all Weiss could think of was ripping those skinny jeans right of from Ruby’s legs.

“Buckle up Rose-petal, because I’m going to go very, very fast.”


	6. You have…beautiful eyes:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby enjoy a romantic Ferris wheel ride. Lots of romantic cliches and adorable WhiteRose shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while hasn't it? I've been very busy ever since the last chapter was published, and whilst I had the outline for the finale, I never got around to finishing it. Until now! Rejoice! For the final instalment of 'Red Petals and White Flakes' is finally here!

Weiss and Ruby, despite their overflowing lust doing its best to derail their efforts, had managed to make their way onto the Ferris wheel stationed at the centre of the fair itself, towering above the stalls and rides and stretching towards the starry night sky almost as if to touch the sea of luminescence itself. In all actuality it only rose to 30 feet at most, and even that was pushing it in Weiss’ mind. After all it was just some fairground ride that had to be packed up and moved on to the next town at a moment’s notice, it’s not like the owners could afford an extravagant attraction that wasn’t equally efficient as it was grand. 

Still, whatever scepticism or romanticism she gave to the Ferris wheel and the sky above respectively, Weiss couldn’t help but appreciate the overwhelming joy and appreciation Ruby had for vibrant nature the multitude of colour the Fairground provided from their (somewhat) lofty position along with how expansive it was as well. It wasn’t like they were observing some great painting or listening to one of the world’s most prestigious and skilfully executed symphonies, but that had little baring on the happiness Ruby was excluding from the sights and sounds she was taking in; that was all Weiss cared about really: Her Rose petal smiling.

“Happy, darling?” Weiss spoke softly, a tinge of regret forming in her throat as she spoke as she hated having to tear Ruby away from her blissful observation of the world around her, though she knew she couldn’t just sit there idly and waste their time so simply. Well, perhaps they could, but Weiss had a plan for bring Ruby to the Ferris wheel and she would be damned if she was going to miss her chance.

“I’m always happy with you, Weiss-y!” Ruby’s childish, and yet overwhelmingly adorable, nature reached its zenith as she nuzzles up to her lover’s arm, her own hands rested on her lap as she swung her legs off the chair in an absent-minded manner. Weiss bit down on her lip, hard, almost enough to break the skin and coat her pale white skin crimson from blood-flow. Somehow, Weiss discovered her own sense of self-control that had slowly been eroded ever since she first met Ruby. She softly chided herself in her own mind for letting Ruby’s detrimental characteristics worm her way into her own behaviour. Not that it stopped her from smiling like a giddy idiot when the Rose-tinted hair of the brunette in all of its soft and lavender-scented glory gently brushed against her cheek. Perhaps the blood from Weiss’ lip wouldn’t dye her skin red that night, but the blushing might just do the trick.

Weiss held her lover’s hand in her own, running her thumb over the back of Ruby’s hand, and hummed her own little melody in the back of her throat as she enjoyed the intimacy of the situation that was all too calm and quiet given their location. Weiss finally put some proper focus onto the girl besides her and saw Ruby’s head was tilted up towards her own, with her lips curved downwards not in a frown, but in the manner she expressed her own sense of curiosity without blindly shouting it out like her she would have upon when the two first met. It was symbolic of Ruby’s own sense of self control, being around the ultra-strict Weiss tended to force Ruby to behave and watch her own actions without blindly acting as she usually would have. Perhaps Weiss wasn’t the only one whose partner had altered the way in which they acted, clearly she had done the same for Ruby. Still, looking at her Rose-petal compete in the mental gymnastics that clearly were giving her some trouble, she had to offer her some reprieve. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Weiss smirked down and Ruby realised she wasn’t alone in the world, blushing and then physically jolting in all different directions as she gathered her thoughts.

“Uh…well…umm…. you see, Weiss…ugh….” For once the reddest part of Ruby’s attire was neither her head nor her choice of clothing, but her face as she fumbled for the correct wording “C-Could you…” Ruby faltered at the final hurdle, not perfectly able to voice anything relating to a question.

Weiss tilted her head, a smile pulling at her lips with how devastatingly adorable her partner was acting, but there was also an underlying concern spreading through Weiss “Something the matter, my love?”

Ruby shook her head furiously from side to side “N-Not at all! W-What I was gonna ask was…the melody you were humming, it’s the song you sung at that concert right? The one that was on national television?” It became strikingly apparent what Ruby was trying to ask of Weiss now, and Weiss was more than happy to oblige her.

Weiss cleared her throat, and pulled Ruby down by her collar, the younger girl grunting a bit dramatically as her head hit Weiss’ lap with a little jolt. She quickly nuzzled the soft thighs of her lover as Weiss darted her fingers through Ruby’s hair in a massage.

“Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  
Fear of what's inside of me;  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world,  
Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something,  
Who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all.”

 

Weiss’ voice flowed in a daintily method, both registering high and low octaves as the poetically gloomy lyrics mixed with her sweet and hypnotic voice. Ruby could have lay there forever; it was the one perfect place on Earth. Her Snowflake was singing the most beautifully despondent song ever written, in the most nostalgically enticing venue the world could have possibly offered her. Images and memories of her Father taking both Ruby and Yang as children to the amusement park, the scenes played through her head like an old movie with the perfect soundtrack of Weiss’ melodic voice delivering pure bliss for the young woman.

“Thank you Weiss…” Ruby said, sniffling back some tears, her voice a little hoarse.

Weiss turned her over, so now instead of resting on her side Ruby was now on her back; warm tears trickling down her facial features with a warm smile acting as a perfect juxtaposition just as Weiss’ song was made beautiful and inspiring despite its brooding nature. She pierced her gaze into the saucer-like silver eyes of Ruby with her own bright blue ones. 

“And why are you crying?” Weiss asked, softly, her face moving ever closer to her lover’s; their eyes closing till only half open.

“Because I’m so happy I’m with you, it’s like a dream…” Ruby reached her own hand upwards the caress the cheek of the white-haired girl above her “Please never let me wake up…?”

Weiss smiled once more, and then finally ended the tension building by kissing Ruby lips, gently at first, then moving to a more passionate exchange of saliva and tongues. “Trust me, Ruby, this is no fantasy. I’m with you. I love you.” With one more gentle and caring kiss to Ruby’s lips, Weiss retreated slightly, but still hovered above the brunette.

Ruby looked slightly confused as to what Weiss’ intentions were “W-What is it?”

“Silver eyes…” Weiss whispered, but still audible for Ruby to here “They’re beautiful.” As Weiss finished, their section of the Ferris Wheel reached its conclusion, with a rather dishevelled looking Blake and a rather arrogant looking Yang waiting by the exit of the ride. “Oh…looks like we I didn’t get to give you a good riding…” Weiss jested and Ruby pursed her lips in an embarrassed pout as she stood up and brushed herself off.

“Great way to ruin a magical moment, Weiss…” Ruby walked off towards the doorway as it opened up before she exited it, with Weiss following in tow. The former Heiress spun her lover around once they had moved away from the pod and smiled in an assured way that melted any icy-cool defences Ruby had put up. Weiss was an expert on pushing people away, she knew just how to reign them back in.

“I’ll make it up to you, promise; how about I get you some caramel apples?” Weiss suggestion resulted in Ruby’s face lighting up in joy and excitement before Weiss leaned back in to whisper something “And maybe I can get the strap-on out and give you a proper ride later?” Weiss teased and Ruby was left entirely flushed, but she managed to smallest of nods as she entrapped Weiss’ hand in her own “It’s a date.”

 

“Hey, Weiss…” Ruby tugged on her lover’s jacket as they walked alongside Blake and Yang, the blonde relentlessly teasing her partner much to her chagrin.

“Yes, my Rose-petal?” Weiss returned to her lover’s opening remark.

“You’re like, the best person ever, you make me so happy!” Ruby snuggled Weiss’ arm tighter and closer to her own body, smiling as she took in the scent of Weiss’ clothing. 

Weiss’ grip tightened on Ruby’s hand, not wanting to let go at all of this perfect angel besides her “I’m only that way because of you, Ruby Rose, if not for you I would be the same introverted girl practicing meaningless lyrics with nobody to sing for if you didn’t force your way into my life. You’re the best person ever. You’re my overly-energetic angel.” 

They both tightened their grip just a little more, stopping in their tracks to stare into each-other’s eyes one more time. They both had the same question on their minds, all that was left was to finally ask.

“Hey Ruby…?” Weiss asked.

“Hey Weiss…?” Ruby responded in kind.

“Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" and in perfect synchronicity Ruby responded with “How many caramel apples should we get?” For a brief moment, there was complete silence, until Ruby’s eyes went perfectly spherical in shock at her own ignorance and naivety, but Weiss was calm. In fact, she started chuckling that burst out into full-blown laughter.

Weiss threw back her head and covered her eyes as she kept laughing “You’re such a dunce! The dunce I love! How did I fall in love with you?! You perfectly amazing and infuriatingly naïve woman!” Eventually even Ruby began to laugh at the situation before falling into Weiss’ embrace, holding Weiss back. 

“Gosh I love you Snowflake, I hope the offer isn’t off the table?” Ruby smirked.

Weiss smiled down at the brunette “It’s never off the table, my Rose-petal.”

 

The End.


End file.
